magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Games™ Issue 160
Issue 160 was priced at £5 and was released in April 2015. Regulars/Editorial Editorial - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (8-9) Kongetsu: How Japan learned to love the PS4 - Luke Albiges - 1 page (16) eSports 101: Elton John would appreciate the rise of eSports - Paul Kent - 1 page (18) Why I ♥... *Command & Conquer - Erin Roberts: Cloud Imperium Games - 2 pages (20-21) *Demon's Souls - Chris Roberts: Cloud Imperium Games - 2 pages (78-79) *Sid Meier's SimGolf - Ian Milham - Visceral Games - 2 pages (112-113) Essentials: 10 Ludicrous Gaming Foodstuffs - 2 pages (140-141) The Vault - 2⅔ pages (142-144) Discuss Who Needs A Big E3 The Most? - 3½ pages (10-13) :Sony steamed ahead of competitors last year - the PS4's launch bowled over Europe and got the edge in the States. On the eve of E3, who has taken the lead? games™ investigates... How Hearthstone Took Over The World - 1¾ pages (14-15) :Not content with taking over the PC market with WOW, Activision Blizzard set its sights on mobile. 25 million players later, Hearthstone ''shows no signs of slowing down. Previews Just Cause 3 - 4 pages (22-25) Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Siege - 2 pages (26-27) Crowfall - 2 pages (28-29) Armikrog - 1 page (30) Nosgoth - 2 pages (32-33) Unreal Tournament 4 - 2 pages (34-35) Superhot - 1 page (36) LEGO Jurassic World - 2 pages (38-39) The Last Night - 1 page (40) Assassin's Creed Chronicles: China - 2 pages (42-43) Showcase - 2 pages (44-45) Features The VR Verdict - 8 pages (46-53) : The HTC Vive, The Oculus Rift and Sony's Morpheus - the three of them are taking gaming towards virtual reality enlightenment. With the Samsung Gear protecting the mobile VR vanguard, the industry is ready to be taken into a virtual world. games™ sat down with Patrick O'Luanaigh, CEO of VR-specific studio NDreams, to talk about the virtual revolution. Saving Elder Scrolls Online - 5 pages (54-58) :The traditionally single-player Elders Scrolls series last year made its multiplayer debut, but did so quietly. games™ investigates to find out if the new-gen version has what it takes to change all that... eSports are Changing Game Design - 6 pages (60-65) :With their popularity growing each year, we discuss and discover how eSports are influencing the wider world of game design. The New Republic of Lionhead - 6 pages (66-71) :What the make of ''Fable Legends may have lost in a talismanic leader, it has gained with a renewed spirit of adventure. games™ finds out why the development team is putting Fable on the line with a new genre, outlook and release model. What's so bad about violence? - 6 pages (72-77) :From Mortal Kombat X to Hatred, violent games are back in the headlines. Is it time to own up to how much we love them? Reviews Retro The Retro Guide to The Avengers - 8 pages (116-123) :Marvel's super-powered all-star team has predictably had more than its fair share of exposure in gaming. If you're looking to brush up on your history ready for Age of Ultron, here are the games to play and the ones to avoid. Behind the Scenes: Interstate '76 - 6 pages (124-129) :The funk is back! 1997's Interstate '76 combined addictive driving and shooting gameplay with a funky seventies vibe. games™ guns its engine and sets out to get the lowdown on the title from publisher Activision's own development team. Retro Interview: Tim Schafer - 4 pages (130-133) :Double Fine's attention is focused on its new point-and-click adventure Broken Age, but ten years ago it was Psychonauts that was blowing minds... Game Changers: The Sims - 2 pages (134-135) :Who'd have thought that a simulation based on your mundane duties in real life could be so fun? Well, EA and Maxis, it turns out. The Sims became one of the biggest PC games ever made... Game Changers: 8 more games to inspire your inner sadist - 2 pages (136-137) :The Sims may have been made with dollhouse relaxation in mind, but burning, drowning and murdering Sims was a common pastime. It made us think about all those other times we've been truly awful to our characters... Best Intro: Sonic the Hedgehog - 2 pages (138-139) Adverts StarDrive II - 1 page (2) World of Tanks - 1 page (147) Other Credits Staff Writer :Dom Peppiatt Production Editor :Rebecca Richards Senior Art Editor :Andy Downes Assistant Designer :Kym Winters Photographer :James Sheppard Publishing Director :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Luke Albiges, Adam Barnes, Sam Clay, Adam Cook, David Crookes, Jon Denton, Ian Dransfield, Philippa Grafton, Ross Hamilton, Stace Harman, Matt Kamen, Alex Lemcovich, Graeme Mason, Emma Quinlan, John Robertson, Chet Roivas, Chris Scullion, Paul Walker-Emig, Josh West External Links You can purchase this magazine from the Imagine Shop or you can get it digitally from Great Digital Mags. Issue Index Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews